Hot Chocolate
by thatfilmgirl
Summary: We’re going to go on a vacation, Dean. Sound like fun?


**Title**: Hot Chocolate  
**Rating**: G  
**Show**: Supernatural  
**Summary**: _We're going to go on a vacation, Dean. Sound like fun?_  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dean, Sam, or John. Own Nina.  
**A/N**: This is before my last fic, Rain. About three days after John sees Missouri the first time. Just in time for Christmas :D

* * *

_We're going to go on a vacation, Dean. Sound like fun?_

Dean was big for his age and he didn't need a stupid booster seat. He was four, not a baby like Sammy, who was looking curiously at his little fingers in the car seat next to him.

Sighing a little, Dean leaned back against the seat and watched the snow fall. Okay, fine. It was nice to be able to actually look out the window. Sammy couldn't. All he could look at was the leather of the back seat.

Vacation meant finally going to Disney. His mom talked about it. They had even watched a video about it. Dean tried not to sniffle; to be a big boy. Him and his mom wouldn't be able to ride Splash Mountain together.

He looked at the back of his daddy's head over the seat in front of him. Daddy would be able to ride Splash Mountain with him- No. Sammy couldn't ride Splash Mountain yet. Dean looked at his brother, who looked back at him with a gurgling smile and Dean felt himself smile. He could watch Sammy while his dad went on Splash Mountain. His daddy needed to smile like the people on the video did.

At the stoplight, Dean cleared his throat. "Are we almost there?" It felt weird. The talking. Sometimes he thought that his voice got taken away when his mom went away and then he could find it sometimes, like when Sammy pulled his hair.

The look his daddy gave him was weird. Like he was surprised. It took him a moment, like he was trying to find his voice. "Yeah, Dean. We're almost there. Five more minutes, okay?"

Dean smiled and nodded and his daddy smiled back. It made him feel good inside that his daddy smiled. He liked it when his dad was happy.

They kept driving and Dean tapped his fingers impatiently on his seat. He kept looking around to see if he could see the big Disney sign like on the video but there was just snow and a house every so often. Dean frowned. "We're not going to Disney?" Disney didn't have real snow.

"When Sammy's older so he can ride the rides too, okay?"

Dean nodded and watched curiously as they turned into a driveway. It was one of those long ones and if he turned his head just right, he could see a house in the distance surrounded by snow. It got bigger as they got closer. It was blue with red shutters and a shiny red door and a red barn near it. "Where are we?" He asked as they parked in front of the house.

His daddy turned around in his seat to give him his jacket and Dean put it on. "Remember Mommy's friend Nina?" Dean frowned; trying to remember and his daddy rubbed his hair before putting on his hat. "Well we're going to stay with her for awhile. Sound okay with you?"

Dean nodded slowly and hopped out of the car so daddy could get Sammy and he looked at the shiny red door. He wasn't sure what to think. Mommy's friend Nina…? Sammy made a noise and Dean fixed the blanket around his baby brother who was fussing at the snowflakes falling on his face. "Alright, let's go." His daddy led the way up the front steps and Dean hung back, not sure if he should stay or run.

The door opened and Dean looked at the grown up standing in the door way smiling. She was as tall as mommy was, with short, black hair and big smile. "Great! The snowstorm didn't get you!" She said by way of greeting and hugged his daddy. Dean wasn't sure what to think at the moment except that no one hugged his daddy and this lady hugging him didn't seem… right and he looked away towards the barn. Only mommy hugged daddy. "Look at Sammy. You've gotten big." Of course, everyone laughed over Sammy. Dean tried not to make a face. At least he could talk.

"Hey Dean," Dean jumped a little and was mad at himself for being surprised. Nina was next to him, her face almost level with his and she smiled. He suddenly felt shy and nervous and he stepped closer to his daddy's leg.

"Hi." Nina smiled and offered her hand. Eyeing her warily (grown ups never wanted to shake hands with him), he shook her hand with his gloved one and she smiled even more. Dean felt a little better. She had a nice smile.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" She asked. Dean nodded. His mom made hot chocolate for him when he was sad. "Well it just so happens that I'm making some."

Dean looked over at his daddy, who had stepped inside and was taking off his boots. He smiled at him and Dean felt better. "Do you put marshmallows in it?" He asked, looking back at her and he followed her inside the house. His mommy put marshmallows in his hot chocolate.

"Of course. You can't have hot chocolate without marshmallows in it." She gave him a 'duh' look like his mom would do sometimes and he smiled.

Okay, so maybe this might be better than Disney.


End file.
